Beautiful Bead Snake chapter 3
by Buru akatsuki
Summary: So Miku runs off into the forest and meets this cat and this boy. Will this pair be Miku's first friends?
1. Chapter 1

**So we left off- miku and her mom were arguing and her mom took it too far and let's see whats happening- oH and the answer is accidently in chapter two's summarary. OOOOPS! Anyway forgive me and enjoy chapter three!**

**"**You ate him, whole, like a snake!" Mom screamed. I gasped."No-no I didn't," I mummbled. Everyone was covering their mouths. "Why did you say that, ?" A man gasped. I fell to the ground. "You're lying!" I screamed and got up, dashing away into the forest. "Miku, wait!" Mom called. I kept running until I got deep in the forest where noone could find me. I slumped agaisnt a tree and cried. I kept crying and crying until I heard a meow. I looked upand saw a blue cat with no whiskers and a fat raccon looking tail. It mewed again and rubbed up agaisnt my leg. "Aren't you cute?" I picked it up and checked its gender. Girl. "You're a nice kitty, aren't you?" I sat her in my lap. "Nice kitties are good, but I like mischevious kitties too," "They are like me-" "Hey!" A boy cried. "That cat doesn't belong to you! It belongs to me!" The cat got up and hissed. "She doesn't like you!" I said and pointed my finger at him. "You probarly hurt her and don't love her or even feed her!" The boy chuckled. "Wow- you read me like a book! You must be telepaphic or something!" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "Besides, my dad cursed her so she would never die!" He wrapped the paper around a shikuen and through it at me. "So paws off!" I picked up the cat and jumped out of the way. "You jerk!" I grabbed a smoke bomb and through it on the ground. I pulled out my lighter and set the bomb on fire. Smoke engulfed him and I kicked him in the neck. Alittle too hard. He dropped to the ground unconsious. "OOPS." I said bluntly. The cat just purred. Wait no- kitten just purred. "You're just too cute! I'll name you Chikamaru in honor of my great grandmother's cat!" I smiled and petted her. "But you're much better!" I stroked her neck. She purred loudly. "How did the man do it?" I wondered. "Simple," The boy sat up, rubbing his neck. "My father is Jashin!"

"Who?" I asked.  
"He's a great religous man! He has a piece of god in him, and he declared the kitten was chosen," "Oh no," I groaned, knowing the boy was about to say a grand speech. "God cast upon the unborn kitten... BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH!" I doozed off and a few minutes later was rudely awaken by him. "Hey! Where you even paying attention?" "Huh- what?" I slurred and shook the sleepy off my face. "Oh yeah anyway do you know who I am? Aren't you gonna beat me up or run away?" I asked. "No why would I?" He replied, confused. "Because I'm snake girl? Creation of Orochimaru!" "So? It's not a big deal." He shrugged his shoulders. "What's your name?" I asked. "Dano. Yours?" "Miku, nice to meet you!" I smiled. "CAN I KEEP HER?"I cried loudly. "Sure- I don't care." "Good." I hugged her tight. "Let's be allies okay, okay? That kick really hurt." He groaned, rubbing his neck, and with his free hand hekd out to shake. I nodded and held his hand in mine. "Allies!" We said at the same time and laughed.

**YEAH! FINALLY DONE! THAT WAS LIKE SOOO LONG!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So anyway, you may be alittle confused about the jashin thing- Well- Dano's father is nicknamed Chibi-Jashin and used Chikamaru as a gift so Dano wouldn't kill him, and he could kill Chikamaru over and over again. Enjoy!**

Late that night we (Chikamaru and I) slid in through my open bedroom window. I jumped on my bed and laid down, my head at the foot of the bed and my feet on the pillow. I pulled the covers over my face and closed my eyes. Chikamaru curled up on my pillow and closed her eyes. I did the same and fell asleep. Earlier, after our alliance,Dano told me his dad's name isn't really Jashin- it was just a nickname, and the full nickname was Chibi Jashin. Jashin is a religon of death and destrution. The only people or thing that are immortal is a guy named Hidan and Chikamaru.

*in the morning*

"Miku!" My mother screamed. I jumped. Chikamaru was running around on the floor, playing with a ball of lint. "Why is that flea infested cat in my house?" "It's not flea infested! My friend gave it to me!" I huffed. "Friend?!" Mother gasped. "Yes, his name's Dano! And his father is a jashin follower named chibi Jashin!" "Oh really! A jashinst!" "aND HE DOESN'T EVEN CARE IF I'M SNAKEGIRL!" I said extra loudy. "Bye mom! I'm going to go see him!" I grabbed Chikamaru and jumped out the window and landed neatly on my feet.

*In the forest*

The forest was strangely dark and damp. I don't recall it raining last night. I heard a crack. "Who's there?" I hissed. Glowing eyes burnt into my skull. I screamed. "Miku! It's just me!" Dano ran up to me wearing a shinigami mask. "I'm sorry! I didn't me to scare you!" He looked extremely worried. "Don't worry about it, Dano." I sighed and playfully punched him in the head. "Sorry, really." I leaned agaisnt a tree and slid down. I looked up at the sky; it was filled with dark rain clouds. "I think I'll train," I stretch and look at the tree. "You don't need to- you're already really good." Dano said quickly. "Don't flatter me Jashin boy!" I huffed. "I'm not that good- I need to get extremely strong so I can become a S rank shinobi!" I folded my arms and kicked the tree. "But as long as my mother keeps bringing me down, I won't beable to." "You and Chikamaru will become a fighting duette and beat your mother once and for all,and go on awesome missions together!" "We'll win and then you, me, and Chikamaru will become the best shinobis ever!" I smiled mybest smile, which is the first one, which is my only one. "Yeah!" Dano gave me a high five. "Then father will think I'mma blessing. "That sounds good.

**Yeah! Now, Miku can lose that forever alone face! Woah! That was long for me becuase I write all this downbefore and now I have to retype it all! Next xhapter coming out very soon! I'm also getting to Flutter High Butter shy! Sorry about the delay. Very long delay.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So anyway last chapter her and Dano make a vow to like become good shinobis and whatever.**

I arrived home at precisly three o' clock in the morning. After our little chat Me and Chikamaru trained and I knocked down a tree. Dano laughed at that. Dano went back home and said he was leaving in two weeks from his visit with his father. I went to the store and bought a cupcake and added the words happy twelveth birthday with frosting. I ater bought Chikamaru a food bowl and water bowl and we sat down at a noodle stand. I put some ham aside for her to eat and poured her some water. After eating we headed home. And to present time; I sang the happy birthday song to myself and bit into the cupcake. I pulled out my doll making kit and rolled out some blue and tan fabric. I spent two hours working on the dolls until I finished them. Chikamaru and Dano. I held them up and smiled at them, quickly putting them on my shelf next to my other dolls; mom, dad, me, my private sensei, and my dead cousin Kiki. I laid my head down and closed my eyes. My feet on the pillow. Every morning I woke up and with Chikamaru in my arms, jumped out the window and hung out with Dano. Then, late at night or early in the morning I would return. This happened every day for three weeks until Dano and his father returned back to his village. He gave me his adress and toldme to mail him. I did. It said: _Dear Jashin boy (Dano), Me and Chikamaru have been training alot. We both improved greatly and beat up this boy who was bothering me. Anyway, I made a cake and me and Chikamaru ate it all up! Anyway hope you kill alot of people for your religon thing and tell me more about that dick Hidan! Sincerely, Miku. _I send int and am currently waiting for a reply. Late that night I climbed into the bed after finishing some school work. I closed my eyes and rested my feet on the pillow ane my head at the foot of the bed

*Mrs. Usa's P.O.V*

I sat on my bed and opened my journal. You may think a grown woman having a journal is stupid, but it's not, so shut up. I finished writing and closed it gently. I felt horribe for being so mean to Miku. She's my daughter. I also felt horrible about lying about Mr. Usa's death. Now, she thinks he's dead. Well she already thought he was dead. If he would just come home and explain it to our dear daughter. I can't stand lying and making people feel bad. On top of that, I called Miku a freak. A freak! I can't believe it! I feel horrible, and she trusted me with everything. She thought I was her best friend, even though I am her mother. I laid down and rubbed my temples. "Come home Mifune, just come home."

*A few minutes later*

Something crashed and I jumped. I leaned agaisnt the wall. I heard Miku sigh and roll over on the bed. Not her. "The cat!" I dashed out of the room and into the hallway just above the stairs. A big wolf-cat like shadow danced on the wall, snarling and drooling. I pulled out my shikuen and jumped down the stairs. "Get away from me and my daughter!" I screamed. "You stay away from Miku! She hates you! Youu hurt her too much!" It snarled. "You can talk? This is crazy, get the hell out of my house!"I screamed. "I will kill you!" It growled. I dashed at it and it dashed at me. We battled for a long time until Miku came down stairs. "Mom? Chikamaru? What's going on here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So Miku attacked her mom and eat her, and most of her clansmen. She gets put in jail and two weeks later finds an exit ticket. Deidara: Warning; while listening to Stereo Pony stand by me and Lovers by 7 oops, she wrote this story-un. Me:Shut up! You don't get here until chapter nine, so go away or I'll rape you! *Deidara runs away at the speed of light* ****Me: That's better! NOW, ON WARD! tO THE STORY! ****Kakazu: Stop screaming, perverted little girl. Me: Where are you guys coming from? *Pushes Kakazu out of the room and locks the door* Me: Okay, Let's continue!**

* * *

I rub the hole were I had landed."Wonderfu, just plain wonderful." I put my heel right there and grinded, until the skin on my heel was rare and bleeding. "Damn." The hole at least got deeper. I climbed onto the ceiling again and smashed the ground. Deeper. I kept smashing until my hands hurt. deep, but not deep enough. I isghed and jumped on my bed and cried. "Meow." I looked up. "Chikamaru?" Sure enough, she was sitting there next to me, purring. I swooped her up into my arms and hugged her. "Chikamaru, chikamaru." I sobbed and hugged her tighter. She purred and clawed at me, signaling for me to let her go. "Okay, sorry."She jumps in my lap, purring loudly. "How'd you get here? Can you find a way out?" Chikamaru nodded and jumped on the floor. She bit her paw until it bled and wrote on the floor. "SAY SEAL RELESE." "I didn't know you could spell! And you spelled release wrong, it has an a in it." She mewed loudly and tapped her paw on the floor. "Okay, teach me how to do this 'seal release' justu." She held up her paws and somehow to my amazement, she is able to put up symbols. I copy hers a couple times until I get it memorized. "Okay, so now that I know the jutsu, what day are you busting me out?" She taps her foot two times and slides it back. "In two weeks?! Fine. I'll just pratice my jutsu." Chikamaru nodded and mewed. She then dashed out between the bars and down the hall. "That cat," I said to the man across from me. "Is my best friend."

* * *

*two weeks later*

I pratice the jutsu for about the thousandth time until I hear the pitter pat of Chikamaru's soft paws on the hard, cold floor. "Chika- chika?" I called. "Meow." She replied. She slid through the bars a sat down. "What's the plan?" She mewed a few times and flicked her tail. "Just follow your lead? Okay," I did the justu. "Seal Release!" I reached for her paw. She jumped and her paw landed perfectly in mine. Suddenly, she grew big and wolf like, her pretty raccon like tail growing long and spiky. She landed on the floor, and using her monsturous paws, pried the bars open. "Bye guys, see you in a couple of years! Or never!" I jump on Chikamaru's back and we dash down the hall. "What the hell?" A gurard yelled as we jump over him and run out of the prison. "Try and catch us fucks!" I screamed behind me. "Stop!" Kakashi sensei stands infront of the gates. "And where do you think your going young lady?" "The fuck out of here! Nobody I know loves me anymore! Except for Chikamaru!" I rub her head calmy and wipe my teary eyes. "and mom,dad, and Dano." I look at him with fire in my eyes. "And I will kill anyone in my way who gets in my fucking way!"

**Go miku! Lookin like a boss!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chikamaru gets Miku out of jail and on their way to freedom Kakashi stops them. They're about to fight.**

"Even the people you love?" Kakashi shot back calmly. I felt tears slid down my cheeks. "Shut the hell up! Not like you care!" I laid my head on Chikamaru's. "Let's go chika-chika." Chikamaru opened her mouth and screamed. Kakashi dodged and it broke down the gates. We ran away. I cried and wiped my eyes. "Mommy, Dano, sniff sniff Daddy." I hugged her tight and cried even harder. She purred. We ran away, picking up speed as the wind blew our hair and fur.

***Three weeks later no one's POV***

"kAKASHI SENSEI, WHAT IS IT?" naruto asked loudly. "So noisy." Saskue complained. "Were going on a mission to capture a little girl by the name of Miku Usa." "Her!?" Naruto and Sakura said at the same time. Sasuke looked up, interested. "She adn her cursed cat Chikamaru have escaped from prison and are killing people left and right. They are doing bounty missions fortwo mysterioius men known as Sain and Aruzaki. They wear masks and so far the two real faces have not ben seen, yet." "What do the masks look like? And how can her cat wear a mask?" Sakura asked. "Simple, the cat gets a small mask and puts it on," Kakashi replied. "Miku is wearing a blue and black cat mask and the cat is wearing a red devil mask like these." He showed them a picture of the pair, both wearing their masks. Miku's was half blue and half blackm, the blue side smiling, the black side frowning. Chikamaru's had little devil horns and a scary face. "We need to capture those two before the Akatsuki finds them, the ratings show that the Akatsuki had been following them." Sasuke looked up, even more interested. "We'll be leaving early tommrow, so start packing."

***Regular POV***

"Die!" I dug my hands down the man's throat. He gagged. I grabbed his upbela and ripped it out. He was about to screm in pain when I slapped him across the face, his cheek bleeding. I grabbed his eyeballs and ripped them out. I grabbed his neck and ripped it, killing him instantly. I put the eyeballs in a jar filled with salt water and walked to the place where I meet up with Sain. He was already there. "Here are the eyeballs, I deposted of the body as you said." By burning it. Chikamaru shook off her bloody coat and licked her paw. "Good firl." He patted my head and turned away. "For your next mission, meet me in the forest tommrow at non." "Got it! I won't fail you Sain-sama!" I smiled. "Sure, sure." He disapeared. "Ok Chikamaru let's get back tot he hut." I turned around. "Chikamaru?" "Meow!?" I swung around and saw pretty boy sasuke manhandeling my baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Miku and Chikamaru are now bounty hunters working for two men named sain and cin. Whoever can guess who they really are gets to be in a story I'm writing and going to publish! (hint: They're in the akatsuki.) Good luck!**

"Get the fuck off of her, pretty boy! Chikamaru, transform!" Chikamaru turned into an beautiful middle aged woman. Instead of grabbing her neck, Sasuke was grabbing her breast. He quickly let go. "PRETTY BOY'S A PERVERT!" I laughed hysterically. Chikamaru walked over to me and sat dwon next to me, meowing. "where's your little gang? KAKASHI SENSEI, COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" "OKA\." He said and almost punched me, but I dodged. "BWAHAHHAHAHA!" I scream laughed. "You're so noisy!" Sasuke complained. "Come at me pretty boy!" I rubbed my leg sexually. After living alone I've become very perverted and hysterical. Well, that's my outisde self, my shell. When things get serious, I get serious and like my old self. "You can feel my boobs too!" I pushed them out.I can't believe I just did that. "Chikamaru, attack!" She ran at them on four legs and stopped abrutly. "What's wrong baby?" She jumped into the bushes and pulled out both naruto and sakura. "Fox boy , cherry head, your here too!" I licked my lips. "More fun!" "What happened to you, Miku?" Sakura asked. "Well, I took this drink" I pulled out a bottle of sake. I gulped it down. Without taking a breath. "YEAH!" I gasped and threw the bottle at sasuke. He dodge it and it crashed to the floor. "Aw! I missed!" I staggered to the side and Chikamaru caught me. "Thank you!" I stroked her chest and she purred. "This is getting inapporiate." Kakashi covered Naruto's eyes. "They sure are soft and squishy!" I leaned agasint her chest and hugged her. She just purred. I got up quickly and hiccuped. "Let's get started- WHY AM I SO PERVERTED!" I started saying then changed over to my normal self. "Becuase we like raping people- no I don't!-Yes you do -no!- I could rape you!- How is that even possible?" Kakashi looked at us and glanced and sakura who did the crazy sign. "Okay! Let's get serious!" Sasuke sighed. "Okay!" I stood up.

**YOU ARE A PERVERT EVIL MIKU!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The contest is still on! By chapter thirteen you guys should have the answer, or I'll have to wait until someone at least tries to answer the question! Miku pimp slaps Naruto and runs off. They chase after** **her.**

As they tailed me I cired. "Na na ana! You can't catch me!" I hugged Chikamaru and she purred. "Seal Release!" I did the jutsu and she transformed. I jumped on her back. "Wanna see my fingers? This one is the best!" I held up my middle finger. "You asshole!" Naruto screamed. "Meh. At least I don't let Sasuke suck my nipples and cry out his name when he shoves his dick up my ass." "You bitch!" Sasuke threw a shuiken at me. I caught it between my fingers and sucked on it. "Hmmmmm... it tastes like Sasuke, delicious. Time to get seriouis." My eyes opened all the way and snakes came out of my sleeves. "I think I keep this forever!" I held the shuiken up to my heart. The snakes exploded, creating a big fog. I threw shuikens through there, at the thousands. "Let's get out of here." We dashed away and I was not aware that I was being watched by someone other than team Kakashi. "She didn't even get a scratch on her." He said. "Yes, it's time for the test." The other one said.

**In the forest the next day***

"Sain sama? Cin sama?" I looked around. "Here'a a test, there are hundred and seventy three men tailing me, go kill them off." I smiled. "Okay!"

***A few minutes later***

"Sain sama, I done!" I ran back, covered in blood that didn't belong to me. "Good girl," He rubbed my head like a dog, I made a kind of purring noise. "Follow me for your next mission." I smiled and nodded. I hugged Chikamaru as we walked to our destination. They blind folded me. "Okay so you can't see it." I began to feel like there wasn't going to be anymore missions for me. I heard a noise and felt chakra rising. "You're mission is to not get killed, but you have to keep the blind fold on!" I heard Sain sama mummble. "Oh shit."

**You can do it Miku! Keep guessing guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sain and Cin are giving Miku a test: She has to defeat them both blind folded! Miku: This down right torture!**

"Crap," I mummbled. I heard something swivel through the air I held up my arm and a smal wall of snakes blocked me. I felt the ground. "Hidden jutsu, blade of terror!" I grabbed the blades in my shirt and threw them all around me. They landed in the ground perfectly and I heard them go under gorund. "Chikamaru, throw me!" I felt her human hands grab me and swing me in the air. I opened my mouth and thousands of little snakes slithered out of my mouth. The swords surfaced quickly, I think I heard a splice and a grunt. The snakes opened their mouths and landed on the ground, like tiny knives, stuck in the ground. "Meow!' Chikamaru cried. They all exploded. "Boo ya!" I landed on, who I guessed, Chikamaru's shoulders. Boy, was I WRONG. "oH SHIT!" I grabbed their shoulder blades and broke them. "Oh shizzuls on dango!" I screamed and stamp my foot. "How could I be so wrong? cHIKAMARU WHERE ARE YOU?" I felt an arm touch my feet and I fell. I peled my skin, I was shedding. I reached for the sasuke's shuiken. "Sorry baby!" I tied some wire around it and threw it. "This is something my mother taught me!" I pulled and derooted something. "OOPS!" I cried and dunked. Something swung by me and crashed in the background. "You're quite smart, I didn't think you'd notice me behind you," The blind fold fell off and I blinked. "But, I barely did anything!" I turend around and gasped. "SORRY!" I hugged Sain and he winced. I must have broke his shoulders. "I was FREAKING OUT: I could have killed you and Cin- hey, where's Cin sama?" The tree trunk rolledrevealing a nearrly squished Cin. "I'm so sorry- ACK!" He elbowed me in the head, knocking me to the ground. "Don't be an idiot, that's what you were suposed to do." He back was arched, I think I might have broke it. "You are a new meber of the Akatsuki!" Sain said,laughing. "I don't see what's so funny about that, my back is broken!" "Come on brat." Cin grabbed my head and leaned on it while we walked. Chikamaru tagged along, batting at my feet. "We arrived, I guess." Cin cracked his back, suddenly standing up straight. "WHOA! That's amazing!" I touched his back. "I wish I could do that!" "Let's pratice," He reached toward me and I ran behind Sain. Chikamaru hissed at him and walked behind me, he tail dragging the ground as usual. "We're here!" Sain sang. "Shut up," Cin grumbled and pushed me in the open waiting doors.

**You're so mean, Cin!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry about all the mistakes and laziness in the last chapter. So, noone actually guessed who Sain and Cin are, which really sucked, so I'm just going to reveal them in this chapter. Cin shoved Miku inside the hideout.**

I trip and nearly fell. It was pitch black. There were holograms of nine people. I just realized I was in a cave. "Hi." I said bluntly and rub my hands together, getting cold. "So, you must be Miku Usa, the girl who ate her whole clan." The guy in the middle said. "Y-yes." I itched my arm and sighed. I could see my breath. "We're having a little kid join?" A cocky voice said, annoyed. "You must have lost your mind." I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled my ears. "So childish." "Pain, we already have ten people." Another voice said. "I'm the leader, I can bend the rules." I really didn't want to join. "Well, I guess I'm causing some anger and confussion so I really should be going." I was about to walk out when Cin glared at me. "Hi- ack!"

*A** few minutes later***

I was tied up in the corner. "What is this S&M?" I yelled. Chikamaru was a human and eating a rat. She offered a piece to me. "Sure!" I bite the neck and we ripped it in half. Ever since I left, I started eating live and raw animals. "Why is there another one?" "Oh, this is my cat Chikamaru!" Chikamaru turned back into a cat and mewed. I cuddled with her and leaned agaisnt the wall. "I'm sleepy," I whined and closed my eyes and felll asleep to their talking.

***Noone's POV***

"Oh great, she fell asleep." Hidan grumbled. "Well, Zetsu,you have to carry her." Deidara said. "So, Hidan and Kakazu, Miku will work with you on the next mission." Pain ordered. "Yes." Kakuzu said. "WHAT?!" Hidan yelled. "I can't work with that fucker!" "You can and will." "Hmph." Hidan huffed. "Onee-san." Miku said and sighed in her sleep. "Oh great, she even talks in her sleep. "Why did you kill him?" She asked and tears spilled down her cheeks. "He is my brother, my nee-san." "She has a nee-san." Hidan rolled his eyes. "I hate sibling nicknames." "You say it like you have any siblings." Kakuzu said, annoyed. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "Don't kill yourself, I love you." "YURI!" Hidan yelled and Kakuzu smacked him in the head, since they were in the same place. Miku opened her eyes and tears poured down, bloody. She looked at her tears on her legs. "Weird. I only cry blood when I use my snake eyes." She noticed everyone staring at her and shrugged. "What?" "YUR-" Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the mouth before he could say anything. "Yur what? Yuruzaki? You're names Yuruzaki?" She asked. "HELL NO! IT'S HIDAN!" "You're the immortal Hidan?" "Yes." "Oh, hello." "HELLO? THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO-" Kakuzu smacked Hidan in the mouth again. "You're so noisy." "EAT A DICK!" Hidan huffed and turned his back. Miku was laughing, her face seem to glow when she laughs(**Not literally, guys, you know with happyness). **"It's not funny." Kakuzu grumbled. "Okay." She stopped laughing and stood up. "Well, I need to go and write a letter to my friend." Snakes ripped off the rope and she stretched, cracking her body. "Ahhhh!" She moaned and picked up Chikamaru. "Nice to meet you all!" She smiled and walked off. Sain grabbed her by the legs and her skirt fluttered. "Hyaaa!" She cried and dropped Chikamaru, quickly holding her skirt. "Ha! You still wear butterfly-" Kakuzu now kicked Hidan in the balls. "Oof!" Hidan squatted. "It feels so good!" Miku was laughing. "Such a child, laughing at un funny things." Kakuzu grumbled. "Zetsu, go bring her back to the main hideout.""Zetsu? Who's Zetsu- AHHHHHH!" She screamed as cin and sain morphed together. They were naked. "Ekkk!" She smacked her hands over her face, and her skirt... Zetsu dropped Miku and put on his cloak. "I'm disturbed for life." She whined and stood up. "Well, can I atleast go get my belongings out of my home." "What do you live in, a dumpster?" Hidan laughed. "No, a carboard box!" Miku corrects him and Hidan hits the floor, a huge sweat drop sliding down his face. She lets Chikamaru jump on her shoulder and she waits for Zetsu and she continues walking. "She's so annoying!" Hidan grumbles and they leave.

**So now you know who they are: Zetsu. That was long.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO! zetsu and miku retrieved Miku's stuff and their heading to the mainbase to meet everyone.**

***Noone's POV***

"Are we there yet?" This was the fifth time Miku asked that. "No," Black Zetsu grumbled. "You sure?" "Yes." "Ok, but I think I see it." "That's just a tea shop." "Oh." They walked in silence until Miku tripped over a frog in the middle of the road. "What the hell!" She screamed and kicked it into the tea shop. "I'm sleeepy," She whined an hour later. Chikamaru turned into a beast and Miku fell asleep on her back.

***Few hours later***

They arrived at the mainbase. Miku was still sleeping, whispering weird things like milk and kittens. Hidan was the first to say something: "She's sleeping?! That bitch! She just finished sleeping! I want to cut of her head and stick my scthe down her throa-" "You know Hidan, I was never fully asleep." Miku opened her eyes slowly, her pupils long like a snake. "Like I care-" She volley ball punched him into the wall and stabbed a handfull of blades in him. "Hello!" She turned to everyone else. "I am Miku Usa from the hidden leaf village-" "We know." Pain said. "Really? Do you know how old I am?" "Like six, seven, eight?" Kakuzu shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know?" "I may be short, but I'm not that short! I'm twelve." "And she's at an even worse age," Kisame mummbled. "Huh?" She turned to Kisame. "Wow, I love your skin! It's just like Chikamaru's!" Kisame grew annoyed. She held his hand and rubbed his skin. "Amazing~!" She rubbed it on her face and she cut her cheek. "It's even like shark skin! You're a pretty awesome guy!" "Let go." He said through clentched teeth. He could smell her blood, it smelled really good. "What's your name?" She asked, smiling. "Kisame Hoshigaki." "Really? That's so freakin cool! I wish I named Chikamaru that, then you and her could be best-Ahhhhh~!" He dug his finger in her cut and pulled it out. Blood dripped on the floor. "No, Kisame!" Pain yelled. "What am I? A dog?" Miku rubbed her cheek and dug her finger in deeper. They looked at her, surprised. She licked her finer and opened her bag and pulled out a needle and thread. She cleaned the cut with a wipe and sewed it back together. "It's no biggie, just a scratch." She moved over to Itachi. "Hello, what's your name?" "Itachi Uchia." "Uchia?" Miku felt my brain hurt. Sasuke Uchia, oh no. 'I can't handle another one!' "Hahahah," Miku laughed nervously and her smiled wiggled. "What's so funny?" "N-nothing, just laughing at Chikamaru! L-look at her!" They all looked at Chikamaru. She was sitting there, sleeping. Itachi raied his eyebrow. "I don't see anything amusing," Miku laughed nervously for a minute and slid over to Deidara. "Hello-un." Miku burst out laughing. "I love your hair!" She held it in her hand at looked at it. "But, You're a guy, so I can't braid it. What's your name." "Deidara." "Hello there!" She leaned over to Sasori. "What's your name sir?" "Sasori." "Nice to meet you! I like your puppet, but can you show me your real face?" "No." There was a long silende, and Miku just smiled. "Sure! I respect privacy!" She went over to Hidan. "And what's your name?" "YOU ALREADY FUCKING KNOW ME!" "Do I?" "DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!" "Your name, I just need your name." "IT'S HIDAN! JUST HIDAN!" "Ok." She went over to Kakuzu. "Hello there, sir, what's your-" "Kakuzu." "Okay!" Then she went all the way to the middle to Konan and Pain. "Hello there, what's your name?" "Pain and Konan." Pain asnwered for them. "How come's there's only one girl here?" "I don't know. Zetsu!" Pain called. Zetsu grabbed Miku by the back of her shirt and threw her in a room. She landed on the floor and laughed. "You basiclly can't hurt her." Kisame said. "When I dug my finger in her, she didn't look hurt, just surprised." Pain just nodded. "Zetsu go give her the pain test." Zetsu nodded and entered the room. They heard loud laughing. "Stop that tickles!" She screamed. There was a sound of flesh ripping and Miku continued laughing. "Stop! I'm gonna die." Soon, she exited the room. She was still laughing even though her skin was ripped on her arm, all her toes were broken, and her left pigtail was missing. Blood was dripping everywhere. "Silly Cin and Sain, that really tickles." She looked down at her toes and moved the bones in place. She pulled the skin up on her arm and sewed it back together. She took out her right pigtail and made it a ponytail, covering the bald spot. Hidan looked alittle disturbed. "Why are you laughing?" 'Becuase pain comes from your imagination, if you don't imagine anything while getting hurt, you just feel ticklish!" She held out her arm to him. "Break my arm." He smiled evilly and cracked it backwards. She laughed hysterrically and moved the bone back in place. "o far, I've broke all my bones except for my neck and still survived. And my dear friend helps me," "Who?" "Chikamaru! She helped me stop imagining and to be thoughtless! She's immortal!" "WHAAAAAA? Only I can be immortal!" Hidan pouted like a baby. "For an adult you act like a six year old!" She laughed. Hidan punched her in the face. She laughed harder. "Well, I'm going back to the room, goodbye." She dragged her bag into the room and Chikamaru followed her, her tail wagging like a dog. "She's so weird-un." Deidara said, confused.

**That was long and tiring.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So. Miku meets everyone and then she goes to her room. The lullaby in here sucks and totally doesn't rhyme and sucks so... yeah.**

*Miku's POV*

I leaned against the door and after I heard everyone leave, I burst into tears. I curled into a ball on my bed and wiped my face on the sheets. "Mommy~!" I sobbed and grabbed Chikamaru, hugging her tight. "hush little baby," I sobbed, trying to remember my lullaby. "Everything's going to be all right. I won't let the world hurt and let the angry kill your heart." I sniffed. "And when everything falls apart before you~," Chikamaru purred slowly and rubbed against my face. "Just remember you have something right here," I slowly lifted my hand to my heart. "And that thing is just love and me too." I repeated the song ten times until I fell asleep.

_When I opened my eyes, I was in a memory I had. I was playing with this little girl. She had long brown hair and glasses. "Let me teach you how to make dolls!" She pulled out a sewing kit and some fabric. "First, you have to measure the fabric and cut out what you need!" little Miku nodded and leaned in close. "After that, you cut out the fabric you need..." little Miku listened intensely and tried one on her own after a few days of teaching. It was a little version of the girl. "WONDERFUL!" The little girl cried. "You're amazing!" She hugged little Miku and Miku hugged her back. Suddenly everything went black and my mother's face appeared. She grew a body and we were in our kitchen. Little Miku was sitting on a stool. "Listen to me very, very carefully," She bent down to my level. "Never, ever, trust them." "Who?" My eyes widened. "The dawn breakers... the Akatsuki." Her pupils were small and I shook in fear. "Never... never get close to them. Don't even fight them. They. Will. Kill. You." She grabbed onto my shoulder and dug her nails into my skin. "You're hurting me, mommy!" I wailed and she let go. "Sorry. Just please promise me you won't." "I promise!" I smiled and crossed my heart. Mom smirked and held onto me. "That's my daughter."_

I woke up suddenly and looked around. "Where am I?" I stood up and climbed out of the bed. My clothes were bloody and raged. Funny, I don't really remebe- "Ah!" I gasped, remembering the events of yesterday. And my dream, what does it have to do.. with any of this? I opened the door and walked out. "Miku Usa," I turned around. The leader was standing there, his eyes fixed on me. "Hello," I waved slowly. "But some new clothes on and follow me, I want to talk to you." UH-Oh. That doesn't sound good. He tossed me some new clothes and I went back in the room. What does he want with me?

**AW SHIT THINGS ARE GETTING GOOO~OOOOOD!**


	12. Chapter 12

**yeah guys, I'm going to take Beautiful Bead snake down and revise and redo it because that was one of my first fan fictions. It will be under the title ****_Beautiful Bead Snake-Rebirth. _****LOVE YA BUNCHES!**


End file.
